Blistering Heat
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Kagome's back and she's... a vampire? She and her adopted family are temporarily moved into the Makka household and a frustrated Ren confined to the house. But with his eye on Kagome, he begins to wonder if he's found himself a new toy. Kagome/Ren.
1. Chapter 1

_ **Blistering Heat**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Starting Points**

_T_akes place after Karin ends. The Makka family bought a new house and are living peacefully.

* * *

The trees rustled, there were no leaves on these trees. All were long dead, the earth blackened waste. A house stood tall on the top of a hill, vines wrapping and twisting around it in an unearthly way.

Surely no one could live there.

Kagome sighed, trudging through some mud, and sloshing her way to the front doorstep. She gave a push with slightly more effort than was usually called for, the door was always stuck like this, a combination of wear and too much water causing the doorway to swell.

"I'm home!" She called, hearing it echo throughout the house. That wasn't true, she'd never go home.

There was no longer a home for her.

A woman in a blue suit appeared, with a glare covering her face. "Where do you think you've been little missy!"

She shifted uncomforatably. "Well..."

Without warning a shoe appeared and the woman hit Kagome over the head with it. "KAGOME!...What's your middle name?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Why would I tell you that?"

"KAGOME SATO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kagome dodged another shoe attack.

A man with blond hair in a black suit appeared and the shoe it him in the face. He blinked, green eyes at them in an almost innocent way and Kagome's sweat drop grew.

"Amelia!" He complained. "Watch where you throw those things!" He threw the shoe off his face like it had a disease, revealing an imprint with the number 9 on it and track patterns.

Amelia crossed her arms and thrust her jaw out. "Can't you see! I'm only trying to disipline _our _daughter! She's a handful, you should be trying to help out too Terrance!"

He backed off waving his hands back and forth sheepishly when she brought out another shoe. "Now now, Amelia! Can't we talk about this?"

A tick mark appeared on her brow. "There's nothing to talk ABOUT!" She cried, as she hit him, the man went down instantly. Huffing she studied her work with a satisfied look on her face. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Um...why are you guys fighting?" _'How'd I get Amelia mad at me in the first place?'_

Amelia turned on her heel to point a finger at Kagome's face, said girl's eyes crossed as she tried to keep an eye on the fingers. "You'll be awakening soon young lady! When you do it'd be nice to know! You do realize you won't be able to go into the sunlight anymore don't you?"

Kagome stiffened, that stupid jewel!

She'd given a wish, not realizing it's impossible to have a pure wish and as punishment for her crime they'd taken the thing she loved most.

Sunlight. Family. Friends.

Turned her into a stupid vampire and sent her to another dimention.

"Yeah, I know." She muttered back quietly.

Amelia pursed her lips, and grabbed Kagome's chin. "I don't think you do. In a matter of minutes SECONDS in some cases, you can be burned to a crisp!"

"I know." She whispered, her eyes straying to check the pannels of the wooden floors for imaginary dust or scratches.

"I don't have to be so harsh on sister, mama." A soft voice called out from behind Kagome.

Amelia glanced over Kagome's shoulder. "Ah! There you are Terra!"

Kagome turned around to see her younger sister. Well, adopted sister. Kagome had been adopted into this crazy family of vampires when she'd saved Terra's life. Once they found out Kagome was a vampire without a family they were dying to adopt her. Or at least Terra and Terrence were.

Amelia really just wanted to be even with an old friend of hers.

Apparently she'd _accidently _informed her that she had two daughters and one son. Just like her to do something that stupid.

Terra's dark red hair rustled slightly as she tilted her head to the side. "Kagome-nii why are mama and papa fighting?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well you see..."

"That sister of yours keeps going out in the light! No matter how much I try to prevent it..." Amelia trailed off, her face horrified.

"You can't keep me indoors forever woman!" Was Kagome's biting reply.

A waterfall of tears fell down Terrence's face. "Oh Kagome! We're okay with you going outside! We'll still love you no matter what!"

Amelia threw another shoe at him. "How many times must I tell you to call me mother! Do I have to put you on my knee!"

Terra stared up at her older sister. "But Kagome-nii...won't you promise me that you'll stay inside? For me? Please?!"

Kagome gazed into those bright orange eyes and sighed, how could she say no to _that _look?

"Fine! I promise I'll stay inside during the daytime. Jeez you guys are way too overprotective!" Kagome grinned down at Terra, bringing her into a hug. "I love you too much kiddo."

Now, while it was true that Terra was extremely mature for her age -tell me about it, the girl acted like Sesshomaru- she WAS only 11. Kagome felt Terra wrap her arms around her contently.

If Terence and Amelia hadn't wanted to adopt her they probably still would have just to please the little cutie!

Kagome held the fabric of her sister's red sundress tightly. _'Thank you Terra.'_

Amelia cleared her throat. "Sorry to interupt your little moment, but there was a_ reason _I was looking for you ya know!"

Kagome grinned, pullling back, but kept an arm around Terra, who returned the gesture, clinging to her side. "Yes, Mama?"

Amelia smiled in a strange way, like she was inwardly laughing. "You remember that friend I told you about? The vampire that moved away?"

Kagome cleared her throat before she could continue. "Um... you do realize Kazuma isn't here yet right?"

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW KAZUMA!" Amelia slapped her forhead. "That boy's always causing trouble!"

Kagome giggled. Kazuma was the oldest of the three siblings, and the only male. He was... well extremely athletic to say the least. He also really liked his naps, and it took a while to actually manage to wake him up.

Although, Amelia could always do it on her first try...

A boy with shaggy brown hair, leaped down from the top floor, which just happened to be the fourth floor.

Kagome huffed, muttering."Show off. "

He grinned at her, smoothing his hair back, before ruffling hers. "What's that Kit Kat?"

Kagome fought the urge to smack him in the head with a shoe... wait was Amelia actually influencing her?

Kazuma had taken to the nickname about a month after she'd gotten here. Said he'd had a dream about kit kats and they reminded him of her. What's up with that!

"Shut up." She growled instead, sending him a quick glare. Stupid Kazuma, always smirking like that.

Amelia snapped her fingers. "Now, now kids let's get back to my news!"

* * *

Carrera Maaka sat in her chair with a cup of crimson blood in her hand, she sturred it with her pinky seemingly lost in thought.

The rest of the family looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um... sweetheart? You said you wanted to talk to all of us?" Henry, her husband said hesitantly.

She looked up with a "Hm?" and a sudden bright smile lit up her face. "Why yes! I have some great news!"

Karin looked up at her curiously. "What is it?"

"My friend Amelia is coming to stay with us for a little while, along with her family!"

Karin squealed. "That's great mama! Are there any girls?"

Ren looked like he was about to ask the same question.

Carrera nodded. "She's got two daughters and a son! We're so similar!"

That comment, however, was not what Ren was looking for. "Ages? Do you have a discription?"

Carrera glared at her son. "Ages: 11 and I believe 16. Description: Stay away." She turned her glare to the rest of the room. "I mean it, I will not be embarrased in front of this woman. Not by you or anyone else. Understand Ren?"

He snorted. "Not like I'll be here much anyway." He muttered, getting up.

"Hold it right there!" His mother cried, hitting him in the back of the knee with a random shoe and forcing him back in his chair. "You won't be going anywhere! You'll live here like a normal son until they're gone. That means so leaving, no sex scandals, in fact no women whatsoever!"

Ren's eyes widened. "I... You can't do that! I'm an adult!"

She sent him a glare, waving her shoe around threateningly. "What can't I do?"

Ren huffed and looked away. "Fine, I'll stay here. But I still get to feed."

Carrera snorted, "I'm not an idiot of course you still have to feed! These people **are** vampires!"

That caught Ren's attention. "Really? I've never met a vampire girl before." He looked quite interested, ignoring the angry look on Karin's face as she waved at herself and Anju.

Henry chuckled nervously, as Carrera bore a hole into her son's back. "Now, now don't get so angry! Ren, you must remember these are vampire girls, unlike humans they bite back!"

Reb shrugged. "I don't mind a little four play."

Carrera glared as she found a better solution. "They're also both underaged."

Ren's ears perked up. "So let's say that one of them isn't 16 but 18 or older. Then, I could do whatever I pleased with the girl? After all we're both adults."

Henry sighed. "Get permission from her parents first and you can have her."

Ren smirked. "Deal."

"HENRY!" Carrera yelled, throwing a particularly hard shoe at her son and a pair of high heels at her husband.

Ren chuckled, sigh yellow eyes darkening. "It's too late, there's no going back on your word now."

"I DON'T WANT ANY FUNNY BUSINESS WHILE THEY'RE AROUND! WE'RE JUST A NORMAL VAMPIRE FAMILY!" She screamed.

The doorbell rang. "Oh no." Carrera sighed, sloshing her blood around in the cup again. "Karin be a dear and get that."

Ren got up instead. "She's too slow." He muttered as an explaination.

* * *

Kagome stood nervously in front of the door. To say the least she looked depressed. Her head was all mopy and she shoulders sagged.

No one had gotten out of the car to help her.

In fact Amelia said "Be a dear and ring the doorbell."

Yep, she was all alone, in front of a super creepy house about to be faced with more vampires.

She groaned, anime tears rolling down her face. "Why does this stuff always happen to me!"

The door opened and Kagome's tears disappeared. "Eh?" She took a good look at the guy in front of her. Light blue hair, yellow eyes, really cute... Nope let's forget that last thought.

He eyed her in returned, before giving her face a flat out stare. "Sorry girl scout whatever you're selling I ain't buying."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, and she stuck her foot in before he could close the door. "What makes you think I'm a girl scout?!"

He gave her another look, trying to see her neck. Why was she wearing a big coat anyway? It was the middle of summer.

"...Maria?"

She froze. "Who?"

"... Akita?"

"Who?"

"...Elizabeth?" He asked, trying again.

"..."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You're gonna have to tell me your name."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "My name isn't your business. I'm only here cause my mom says this is where her old friend Carrera Makka lives."

Ren blinked. "You're one of her daughters? Just out of curiousity how old are you?"

Kagome glared at him. "I wouldn't tell you my name, what makes you think I'll tell you my _age_?"

Before he could answer, she slipped past him and made her way to the living room, him following behind her ready to grab her.

"I didn't invite you in ya know!"

Kagome shrugged, finally making it to the family room. "Does Carrera live here?" She asked, looking around at the flustered people.

Ren grabbed her shoulders and started to pull her back. "Come on girl scout."

"I'M NOT A GIRL SCOUT!"

Another voice sighed, and she looked behind her to see Kazuma coming in, his green eyes blinking tiredly. "Hey Kit Kat what's taking so long. Mom said get in get out so you can help us unpack the car."

"I'M NOT A KIT KAT EITHER!"

Kazuma snorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder so Ren had to release her, and using his other hand to give her a noogie. "I thought I already explained this to you Kit Kat. I really don't care."

Kagome flailed around trying to get him off her. "I give, I give!" She yelled, still trying to escape.

He pursed his lips, pausing in his attack. "What's my name?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk. Pig. Idiot. Stupid. As-"

"Now Kit Kat. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Kagome sighed. "Kazuma?"

He shook his head.

"Kazuma-san? Kazuma-sama? Kazuma-sensei? Sato-san? Sato-sensei? Sato-sama?"

"While I like the sound of Kazuma-sama, we both know that's not what I'm refering to."

Kagome gasped. "You've got to be kidding me! I'd rather die!"

Terra stepped into the room. "Sister? What're you doing?"

Kagome gasped, what good fortune! "Terra! Can you please tell him to let me go?"

Said girl looked between the two. "Anik-"

"Nope. I'm not letting her go till she calls me _the name._"

Terra sighed, "Oh Aniki..."

"Now Kagome, what do we call me?"

She shook her head, mouth clamped shut. _'I'll just wait till Amelia gets here.' _

Kazuma pouted, "How bout this. I'll let you go... and hug mom when she gets here."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I love you Aniki."

Kazuma beamed, hugging her. "See that wasn't so hard! You're the best Kit Kat!" He started laughing nervously. "I don't actually have to hug mom do I?"

Kagome grinned. "Yes you do, and you have to keep trying until you actually do manage to hug her."

Kazuma looked prepared to faint, and a little giggle spilled forth from Terra's mouth.

Kagome stared at her. "She just... laughed."

Kazuma nodded, his eyes just as big as hers. They both turned and ran out the door at the same time, yelling, "MOM!"

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

I'm finding so many good anime that have little to no fanfictions crossed with Inuyasha. 'crying' I wanted to read some Kagome/Ren! (Thank you to **arashi wolf princess** for writing Memories of a Boy)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! XD

Pairing: Kagome/Ren

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Karin. I own the plot of this story, Kagome's adoptive family, and the story itself.

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_~ Niki_**


	2. The Heat Rises

_After much time_

_The beauty finally gives in_

_And sleeps with the beast._

**_Blistering Heat_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: The Heat Rises**

* * *

Kagome hummed lightly looking around her new room it was... horrific to say the least. Dead boar heads framed the walls, which were painted a solumn grey.

Kagome sweat dropped. "These people... really love the dark don't they..."

A deep voice snickered from behind her. "We're not that bad, but don't go in Anju's room, all her creepy little dolls could scare you."

Kagome turned to see the one with the blue hair -Ren wasn't it?- leaning against her doorframe, looking at her with half lidded eyes, and where was the boy's shirt?

Her eyebrows darted so high up on her brow that they were hidden by her bangs. "Huh? What are you doing in here?"

She saw one fang dip out and a drop of blood fell from his lips, which he licked and made disappear... it was really quite weird. _'Wonder what that guy's problem is.' _

"I didn't notice it before, but your blood... smells simply delightful."

Kagome blinked at him, eyebrows raising even further -though at this point you couldn't see that-. "Um... MOM!" She yelled, and Amelia darted into the room.

"What is it my lovely?"

Kagome pointed at Ren, -who her mother had conveniantly forgotten to barge into when she entered-. "He's creeping me out!"

Amelia blinked at her, looked at Ren, _grinned_, then took off her shoe and very deliberately threw it right at Kagome's face.

Kagome squeaked dodging, but Amelia was already out the door, shoving Ren inside as she went and grabbing the handle.

Before the door was completely shut, she poked her head through and grinned even wider at Ren. "I'm locking the door so you two can be alone."

Kagome blushed a deep red. "MOM! IN WHAT UNIVERSE IS THIS HELPING!"

Amelia pouted. "Well, my mother did it to me and Terrence, and look at us. He sucked the blood right out of me!" She squeaked in delight and grinned once again at Ren. "You two kids have fun!"

She winked and closed the door, and Kagome jumped at it trying to pry it open. "MOTHER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU STUPID LITTLE-"

She heard a delighted laugh in the hall. "Oh Carrera! We're finally going to be family!"

Kagome paled and her cheeks burned. "KAZUMA! KAZUMA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Footsteps started to make their way towards the door, but paused. "Um... hey mom what are you doing here?"

"Let her out! I dare you, you know I still haven't forgiven you for what you did earlier!"

Kagome could almost imagine how his face paled. "B-But... M-Mommy! I just wanted to give you a hug like a good s-"

_**crack!**_

Kagome winced inwardly. "You little brat! After everything I've done for you how could you hug me!"

Kagome leaned against the door. Was he gonna rat her out?

Nope, but it sound like her dear brother was crying softly... must have been fake tears. That explains it. "But I'm such a good son!"

"Oh can it with the tears, I should have never let you take drama lessons!" Kagome heard Kazuma laughing outside the door. "Sorry Kit Kat!"

Kagome sighed, "Great. Just great." She turned to glare at Ren. "Alright what do you want."

Ren grinned laying down comfortably on her bed. "Nice family you have."

Kagome huffed crossing her arms and leaning against the door. "Right. What do you want?"

A yellow eye peaked open. "Just wanted to learn more about you... for instance. Your age? I'm 21 how old are you?"

She looked at him wearily. "I'm 18."

A grin lit up his face. "Really? Well then, my name is Ren Makka."

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "Kagome Sato."

"I think I'll call you Girl Scout."

"I think I'll kill you."

"Go right ahead." He grinned at her, and she matched it with a deep frown. "You sure don't know when to quit do you."

He sat up and made his way toward her, looking much like a lion about to pounce. "I think I do, I just haven't made you angry yet, but you grow increasingly appealing by the minute."

Kagome blinked, what the heck did that mean. _'Stupid jerks like this are so annoying, it stresses me out just thinking about them.'_

"What's your preference?"

She looked at him with a wrinkled brow. "Preference?"

He smirked. "Yeah, what kind of blood do you like?"

Kagome blushed, looking down. "I..." _'He's gonna laugh, he's going to laugh so hard when he finds out...'_

Her mom stuck her head back through the door. "She hasn't awakened yet dear, so she doesn't have a blood perference."

Kagome grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

Of course the door slammed shut before it actually hit it, and her 'weapon' dropped to the floor in a useless lump.

Ren resisted the urge to laugh, standing there with a silly smirk like smile on his face.

Kagome hopped onto her bed and shoving her face in the pillow. "You can laugh. Everyone makes fun of me for it." She made a sniffling sound. "Kazuma tells all his friends I'm some sort of weirdo. 'Kit Kat can't even be a proper vampire' they think I'm incompetent!"

The smile deminished from his face as the stress increased in her aura, along with sadness. Karin was going to go crazy soon as well.

"You know Girl Scout... I can make you feel better." He murmured, reaching toward her and brushing the hair from the back of her neck.

Kagome jumped, _'When did he get behind me?' _She flipped over and stared at him wide eyed. "What are you-"

"My blood's affinity is stress, I can suck it right out of you. You'll be happy for a long time." _'And I'll be able to get you to go along with anything I want...' _

Kagome's eyes bulged even more. "Y-You want to suck my blood... to make me happy?"

He nodded. It was quiet for a few minutes, as Kagome stared into his eyes looking for alternative motive, and finding none.

He was either really good at hiding it or... he was actually being nice. Must be the former, there's no way this was a nice guy.

She heard the sound of happy weeping outside the door. "Oh Terrance honey do you hear that, they're taking their wedding vows. Not til death do they part!"

Kagome blushed, There went that potentially 'Sure you can suck my blood' moment. "MOM! When I get out of here..." She muttered, trying not to be stressed, maybe if she was happy he would leave her alone!

_'...But what if in trying to not be stressed I create even MORE stress and make him even more attracted to me?'_

That's what seemed to be happening, because Ren leaned down and started sniffing her neck.

Kagome squeaked. "GET AWAY!"

Ducking under him she got over to the chair by the desk in her room. "Can you convince her to let you out of here?" She hissed at Ren, who was in a daze.

Blinking, his drunken yellow eyes struggled to focus on her. "Huh?"

Kagome wanted to hit her head on the wall. "Where's the cocky attitude when you need it." She muttered, sighing.

Of course, Ren chose** that **moment to snap out of it... and _grin _at her. "So you DO like me?"

Kagome actually did hit her head that time, and her mother's laughter could be heard from the hall. "Terrence they're just like us!"

"Ah young love." Terrence replied back, and Kagome could just imagine them holding hands and dancing up and down the hall.

Kazuma snorted. "That's not love, it's harrassment. Let me in there mom!"

"What's going on inside Kagome-nii's room?" That was Terra's voice.

Was the whole messed up family outside her door? _'Terra not included, I don't know how those two managed to get one right.' _

"Amelia what's going on inside Kagome's bedroom!" Was that Mrs. Carrera?

Kagome's eyes bulged. What was going on out there? Were they having a party she hadn't been invited to?

"Oh my daughter is in there making-"

"Mom locked Kit Kat up in there with your son and is fantisizing about grandchildren!" Kazuma yelled, and Kagome blushed.

_'Mother we need to bring you to the hospital. You have something severely wrong with your mind.' _

"Miss Carrera, could you please let me out? Maybe? Possibly? PLEASE!" She called, hoping they heard her.

"Oh that poor dear, locked up in a room with Ren! Alone!" Harry too huh?

This is the perfect sob story to tell your grandchildren one day. Oh yes I was locked up in a room alone with a blood sucking perver-

"Am I really that bad." Ren whispered, and Kagome turned to see his face. His eyebrow was raised as he stared at the door with a sweat drop on his face. "I'd swear the world was ending because I was locked up in a room with a girl they don't want me to hit on..."

"Ren you leave that poor girl alone! She's not-" Henry was cut off a yelp releasing from his throat.

Poor guy probably got hit with a shoe, but the question was which crazy mother threw it...? Probably Amelia.

"What he means is you don't have parents consent like we disscussed earlier." Oh, she was wrong, the shoe thrower was Carrera this time.

"He can do whatever he wants, we agree wholeheartedly right Terrence?"

"Yes of course Amelia, Kagome-chan my precious have fun!"

Kagome's eyebrows darted up so high they came clean off her face. "You were talking about me?" Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a glare. "You were talking about me with you _mother_. What kind of person does that?"

"A person who doesn't want to be hit by another shoe." He muttered back and stiffled the sigh that was about to come out of his lips. "If you're looking for an apology you aren't going to get a sincere one. I'll tell you that, but I'm sorry. How was that?"

Kagome pursed her lips, and sighed, listening to the arguing outside the door. "Well, I'm not going to stay up all day to listen to their ridiculous banter."

She shuffled back to her bed and flopped down next to him. Ignoring his inquiring look.

"You can stay for now, but don't get too close or I'll bite you."

Like a happy puppy he plopped down next to her and quickly fell asleep.

Kagome smiled slightly removed the bangs from his peaceful face. _'Maybe this won't be so bad, living here.' _With that thought in mind she fell asleep almost as fast as Ren had.

It was a long day after all, and the nights would only get harder.

* * *

Hours later -after Carrera FINALLY managed to pry the key out of Amelia's fingers, only because the Crazy Grandma of the house scared the crudnuggets out of her- they went in the room to find the two sleeping together.

Kagome had unconsciously cuddled up to him, and Ren had put an arm around her.

Harry started crying, and Carrera let out a growl.

Meanwhile, Amelia and Terrance high fived and began talking about grandchildren... again.

Kazuma sweat dropped, and Terra frowned slightly. "Kagome-nii won't be happy when she wakes up."

"Got that right Sis."

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

So she kind of likes him... and kind of hates him. And her family... I'm curious do any of you have parents like this? XD Cause I think they're awesome! XD

Anyway, hope you like it... and you can tell me if you did (Or didn't 'gasp' jk) by reviewing... so do that... PLEASE! XD

**_Love _**

**_~Niki_**


	3. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark. If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

Niki


End file.
